Dr. Muntner completed his Masters in Biostatistics in 1999 and his PhD in Epidemiology in 2000. He was selected through a nation-wide search as a tenure track Assistant Professor in the Department of Epidemiology at Tulane University. Since then Dr. Muntner has worked closely under the tutelage of Drs. Jiang He and Paul K. Whelton, two internationally recognized renal and cardiovascular disease epidemiologists. Dr. Muntner is seeking a K01 Research Scientist Career Development Award to study blood pressure, cholesterol, and glycemic control in patients with chronic kidney disease and to facilitate his transition into an independent investigator. Uncontrolled hypertension, hypercholesterolemia, and diabetes are major risk factors for the incidence of coronary heart disease, stroke, congestive heart failure, and end-stage renal disease. Despite efficacious medications being available, a majority of patients with hypertension, hypercholesterolemia, and diabetes do not acheive adequate blood pressure, cholesterol and glucose control. The overall objective of this research study is to identify factors related to adequate blood pressure, cholesterol, and glycemic control among 3,000 patients age 20 to 75 years participating in the NIDDK-sponsored Chronic Renal Insufficiency Cohort study baseline visit. Medical chart reviews, physical examinations, biochemical measurements, and survey interviews will be conducted to collect blood pressure, cholesterol, glucose and glycosylated hemoglobin A1c measurements and demographic, socioeconomic, and behavioral factors. The CRIC study provides a strong infrastructure for the conduct of this project. In this setting, Dr. Muntner designed a multi-faceted career development plan that focuses on the conduct of clinical research, but also includes intensive exposure to novel research through attendance at conferences, seminars, national scientific meetings, and nephrology ward rounds. Together, the supportive environment of the Tulane University Health Sciences Center, the research infrastructure of the CRIC study, and the mentorship of Drs. He and Whelton will give Dr. Muntner the experience and tools he needs to develop into an independent academic investigator. Additionally, this proposed study will provide a critically important scientific basis for developing strategies to enhance hypertension, hypercholesterolemia, and glycemic treatment and control in the population with chronic kidney disease.